<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth about Cody Darkholme by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930642">The Truth about Cody Darkholme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>mention of alternate universe character death, mention of invitro fertilization, unconventual family mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate Grey and the Sage of Timeline two interact while discovering the truth about Cody Darkholme's powers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth about Cody Darkholme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p>
<p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p>
<p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Truth about Cody Darkholme</p>
<p>He was laying on the examining bed feeling much better now that he wasn’t puking his guts up every five minutes but he still didn’t understand how any of this happened. The last thing he’d known he’d been asking Nate what he’d learned about his altered memories. He’d been quiet shocked to be told he’d asked for the alterations and that Nate didn’t think he should undo them. He hadn’t had a chance to respond when the Nimrods had attacked in force and he’d found himself dragged along to another world.</p>
<p>“Now Mr. Darkholme since I have retrieved the one you trust can we resume our conversation,” the woman Sage asked as she entered followed by Nate. He nodded and waited to hear what she was going to ask him. “Can you tell me the circumstances of your secondary mutation’s emergence?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah I can,” He as surprised to be asked about that. “I was with my mom and some others when we were attacked by Sentinels I was hurt bad and then all of a sudden I could use some of the powers of my mom had specifically some from the five X-men she killed as death.” He said shaking his head. “Mom and the others were killed right in front of me but with those additional powers I survived.”</p>
<p>“This confirms my theory,” Sage said turning stepping down. “You misunderstood what your secondary mutation was it was not those powers but instead a form of Empathic mimicry.” She pointed at Nate. “Copy his Telekinetic power if you would?” His confusion must have shown because she looked annoyed and said, “just think to yourself about copying his telekinetic powers just his telekinetic powers.”</p>
<p>“Woah,” he said when he suddenly felt like he could move anything he put his mind too. He could feel the very molecules under neath the table it was far more intense than Hellions TK he’d inherited from his mom.</p>
<p>“Excellent now add his telepathy,” Sage said and he noticed Nate was being quiet but he didn’t object so he thought about it and then his newly acquired TK’s strength was cut in half and he was a telepath again. “I thought as much it appears you can take up to five abilities and retain them but for each ability you copy the strength percentage you copy appears to divide evenly between them when you powers are working properly.”</p>
<p>“Why wasn’t he aware of this?” Nate asked finally speaking up and he marveled at how much power Nate Grey must actually have if he was currently possessing both abilities at half strength. In fact it was too much power so he wished he could give them up and to his surprise they vanished.</p>
<p>“My guess is that it was a sort of shock from his power emerging and focusing on his mother while she was killed,” Sage said shaking her head. “Arriving in our world where Rogue is alive but with a different power set triggered a back lash that made them both sick and reset his power to normal.” Sage then waved at them dismissively. “Now that his power is normalized you can take him back to the rest of your party I suspect he will continue to travel with you since he shows the same chronal energy traces all of you do.”</p>
<p>He found himself following Nate back toward wherever the others were staying. “Look I know it can be hard to end up in another world that isn’t your own,” Nate said as they walked. “If you want to talk about it I’m here.”</p>
<p>“I just want to know what I volunteered to forget,” He said and saw Nate start. “I keep trying to think what I could possibly have forgotten.” He truthfully didn’t have much to stay alive for back on his original world his parents were dead, most of his friends and former girlfriends were dead</p>
<p>“There was no final mission people were given a choice of forgetting and staying on Genosha or going to a secret second sanctuary.” Nate said surprising him. “You chose to forget so someone else could go as there was limited resources on it.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” A familiar voice said and he turned to see his mother standing there. He felt like hyperventilating he knew it wasn’t really her but she looked the same as she had when she was killed. “I was told you were my son in the other world with Northstar?”</p>
<p>“Yes, after you gave up on relationships you decided you still wanted kids and asked him to donate sperm,” he said feeling weird telling this to a version of his mother. “He and his eventually husband stayed in the picture and we made a really unusual family but we were happy.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad one version of me got to be a mother and be happy then,” Rogue said as she turned toward Nate and addressed him. “Do me a favor Sugah if you make it back to the past tell me not to waste any more time in that cycle of angst with Gambit and find someone I can have a family with.” She turned and left not waiting for Nate’s answer.</p>
<p>“Will you tell her if you make it to the past?” He asked a bit shocked at her sudden departure. Nate looked undecided. “I mean don’t you think you should she just asked you to pass on a message to her past self?”</p>
<p>“And it won’t change her fate but it could cost the Rogue of my time a chance to be happy with Gambit,” Nate said looking annoyed. “That’s the problem with travel between worlds it is always a confusing mess even if you find a world you are happier in.” He didn’t say anything in response as he got the impression Nate didn’t want to talk about it. “Let me introduce you to the others.” Nate finally said as the reached the area they were apparently supposed to stay in.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>